Diseased Civilian Ship Threatening You
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Quarantine Sectors at a non-distress beacon. The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. Classified as a NEUTRAL_QUARANTINE type beacon under the title QUARANTINE_CIVILIAN_DISEASE_CHOICE. ---- The intro text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: * Your jump completes and the scanners warn of a civilian ship with active weapons-targeting you. You hail them to ask what this is all about. "Sorry Captain, we have sick people on board and we need scrap to buy pharmaceuticals. We don't ask for much, but we eh... will take it by force if you don't comply." * A harmless looking civilian ship hails you, "I'm sure you noticed what's going on around here. You look pretty well equipped. We demand some of your scrap. Please, we need it to get medical aid." * You are somewhat glad that some civilians made it off their disease-ridden worlds. Still, most of them indeed might spread the plague, and on top of that, like the crew of this ship, engage in piracy to survive. * While you circle the beacon a civilian ship approaches with full impulse power, "Eh... Federation ship, this is a hold-up. We don't have medical documentation and we are as good as dead if we don't manage to get scrap to buy them. So, eh... please hand over some of your supplies?!" * A militarized civilian ship has made it to this remote beacon. They threated to "blow your ship up" if you don't hand over some scrap or medicine. * You drop below FTL speed and discover a small craft. Life signs aboard are fluctuating, these people are victims of the disease. Their ship is damaged and they demand some supplies, politely but determined. ** Transmit some scrap. *** "Thank you, thank you! We are sorry, but we have no choice but to resort to these kind of measures." **** You lose 10-15 scrap. ** (Heal Bomb) Offer to teleport some nano-meds in exchange for free passage. [ Missiles: -1 ] *** You doubt this will save them, but at least this way no one gets hurt here. The sick civilians are deeply grateful, they let you pass and even offer a tiny amount of their scrap to compensate for the payload. **** You lose 1''' missile and receive '''5-10 scrap. ** (Pharmaceuticals) Hand out some placebos. *** You doubt the medicine you administer will have any effect. But the civilians are desperate enough to believe almost anything. They even offer a meager payment. **** You receive a low amount of scrap. ** (Engi Med-bot Dispersal) Offer to transmit some nano med-bots to their ship if they let you go. *** You doubt this will save them, but at least this way no one gets hurt here. The sick civilians are somewhat grateful. They insist on compensating for your help, but they have almost nothing themselves. **** You receive 5-10 scrap. ** Refuse to give them anything. *** "We don't want to do this, but you asked for it." **** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ***** Fight a Civilian Ship Fight a Civilian Ship * (After destroying enemy ship) The text for this outcome varies, and could be any of the following: ** The ship is torn apart and the fire of the explosion sterilizes the wreckage. You hope its destruction will keep the disease from spreading further. ** Your cruiser is showered with radiation as the ship's reactor core explodes. You hope this will have eliminated any traces of the disease in its wreckage. ** The ship's ammunition ignites and quickly turns the craft into a charred husk. If the individuals aboard this ship where infected then they will have no more chance to transmit the disease ** .A ship full of sick people explodes. You've done the ghastly job of the quarantine fleet for them. ** The ship breaks into pieces under heavy fire from your weapons. You quickly salvage what you can. *** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. * (After killing enemy crew) The text for this outcome varies, and could be any of the following: ** The remaining crew of the vessel have been eliminated. You work almost as efficiently as the quarantine fleet. ** The diseased crew has been put down. The quarantine fleet would probably appreciate the deed. ** All the sick crewmen have been killed aboard their ship. Entering it in order to salvage might still pose a serious health risk. ** All hostiles aboard the ship have been eliminated. Entering the craft and salvaging from it holds a certain risk. The disease might spread to your crew. *** Send in a salvage crew to strip the ship. **** Unsage Salvaging *** (Advanced Medbay) Perform a full decontamination procedure after salvaging the ship. (Requires level 3''' Medbay) **** Safe Salvaging *** '''(Engi Med-bot Dispersal) Decontaminate the entire ship with nano-medbots. **** Safe Salvaging *** (Heal Bomb) Decontaminate the entire ship with nano-medbots [ Missiles: -1 ] **** You teleport a nano-bomb and it disperses it's disinfection payload within the enemy ship. This should make it safe for you to enter and salvage. ***** Safe Salvaging *** Entering this ship might be dangerous. Destroy it and salvage the remains. **** It's not very dignified, but what can you do? You prepare to blow the ship apart and pick through the pieces. ***** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. Unsafe Salvaging * 2x:'' 'The crew triple checks their environmental suits and moves in to salvage. Everything goes well.'' ** You receive a '''high amount of scrap and resources. * Your crew takes extra care to completely decontaminate the salvage. After stowing the scrap in the holds everyone prepares to jump on. ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. * The crew triple checks their environmental suits and moves in to salvage. Upon returning, one crewman notices that his glove has been punctured. "No... no this can't be happening!" ** (Advanced Medbay) Sedate The crewman and perform a full body scan. (Requires level 3''' Medbay) *** You are unable to determine the cause of the disease, but it seems to attack the victim's neuro system. The advanced medical equipment on the ship allows a temporary shut down the patient's brain functions. After the patient's brain has been flooded with hyper-medicals they actually feel better. ** Try to calm your crewman down. *** "Captain... RUN!" At first you believe your crew member is just overreacting; maybe help can be found, but soon you realize they are already frenzied by the disease. Your loyal crewmember turns against you and attacks. **** You lose '''1 of your crewmember which turns into an enemy boarding your ship. * The crew double checks their environmental suits and moves in to salvage. Everything goes well. ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. * The away team takes great care to properly disinfect every piece they bring on board. ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. * The away team manages to acquire control of the ship's door control and systematically vent every room of its hazardous atmosphere. Then they proceed to strip the ship. They also unload its fuel supply. ** You receive a high amount of fuel and scrap. * Your crew takes extra care to completely decontaminate the salvage. After stowing the scrap in the holds everyone prepares to jump on. ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. * The crew triple checks their environmental suits and moves in to salvage. Upon returning, one crewman notices that his suit has been punctured. "No... no this can't be happening!" You isolate the crew member in the medbay. Health scans show nothing out of the ordinary. The crewman was lucky. ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. * The crew double checks their environmental suits and moves in to salvage. Everything goes well. They even find a usable weapon on the ship. ** You receive a medium amount of scrap and a random weapon. * The away team takes great care to properly disinfect every piece they bring on board, but something must have gone wrong... Later, on the bridge, one crew member starts to spasm. "Isolate this person!" ** (Advanced Medbay) Sedate The crewman and perform a full body scan. (Requires level 3''' Medbay) *** You are unable to determine the cause of the desease, but it seems to be present only in the victim's bloodstream. The advanced medical equipment on the ship can completely replace the patients' blood with a synthesized oxygen gel. You are lucky, your crewman made it. ** Try to determine the person's condition. *** Hormone levels indicate the person will soon succumb to a disease induced frenzy. You try to isolate that cause, but with no avail. The crewman turns to attack. **** You lose '''1 of your crewmember which turns into an enemy boarding your ship. * The away team manages to acquire control of the ship's door control and systematically vent every room of its hazardous atmosphere. Then they proceed to strip the ship. They also unload its fuel supply. ** You receive a medium amount of fuel and scrap. Safe Salvaging *'4x': Your equipment minimizes the health risk for your salvage crew. They strip the ship of useful materials. **You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. *'2x:'' Your equipment minimizes the health risk for your salvage crew. They are able to take the fuel out of storage and also take all the scrap they can manage. **You receive a '''high amount of fuel and scrap. *''Your equipment minimizes the health risk for your salvage crew. While they search the ship, they discover a survivor hiding under the floor panels. The person claims to have been hiding from the infected and would do anything to escape the sector; for example serve aboard your ship.'' **You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. ***Welcome on board! ****''Health scans aboard the ship indicate the person is clean. Your new crew member seems as relieved as you. "Ready for duty, Captain."'' *****You receive a human crewmember. ****''The crewman shows you verification documents that show his recent infection scans to be negative. You hope this person will prove reliable.'' *****You receive a human crewmember. ****''You can't really be sure that this recruit is not infected, but for now they seem to be all right.'' *****You receive a human crewmember. ****''You hope this person will not get you in trouble.'' *****You receive a human crewmember. ****''When the new addition to your crew comes aboard everything seems fine, but then, the person collapses at his newly designated station and you order them put under medical supervision. They suddenly turn violent and escape into the corridors of the ship.'' *****You are attacked by a boarder of random race. ****''The new crewman gets on board your ship, suddenly looking quite pale. "I'm OK, Sir, I promise. Just... let's get out of here?" The crewman does not seem okay at all. You order a full medical check, but the individual turns violent on the way to the medbay. This person is infected!'' *****You are attacked by a boarder of random race. ****''You soon realize that this person is not as healthy as they might think. The recruit boards your ship with bloodshot eyes, immediately dropping to the floor at the cargo bay ramp. You order them taken to the medbay, but they rise in a violent frenzy, biting the nearest crew member and spreading the strange disease further.'' *****You are attacked by a boarder of random race and lose 1''' of your crewmember which turns into an enemy boarding your ship. ****''The new crewman gets on board your ship, suddenly looking much worse. "I'm OK, Sir, I promise. Just..." A strong spasm makes the recruit vomit a swell of grey goo on the nearest crew member standing by. They both drop to the floor, shaken by cramps, only to rise seconds late in a frenzied state.'' *****You are attacked by a boarder of random race and lose '''1 of your crewmember which turns into an enemy boarding your ship. ***Decline the offer. ****''The potential recruit understands that you can't take the risk and is content to stay behind on the still functional ship.'' ***'(Improved Medbay) '''Perform a full medical scan before allowing the person to join. (Requires level '''2' Medbay) ****''Your advanced medical suite allows you to remotely scan the person for any sign of the disease. The results are negative. Your new crew member seems as relieved as you.'' *****You receive a random crewmember. ****''After you get the scan results the potential crew member gives you a hopeful look. You don't really know what to say. In the end you advise that it might still be possible to get help from the quarantine forces. The person does not believe you. You prepare to move on.'' *''Your equipment minimizes the health risk for your salvage crew. They find a weapons system on the ship. With no crew to stop you, you can install it on your own.'' **You receive a medium amount of scrap and a random weapon. Category:Quarantine Sector Events Category:Events